


Falling For You

by YamiSnuffles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Gen, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSnuffles/pseuds/YamiSnuffles
Summary: A week after receiving the thermos of holy water from Aziraphale, Crowley leaves London to try to clear his head. It goes even worse than expected. Luckily he has someone to save him from himself.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	Falling For You

Crowley was falling. No, not like  _ that _ . He'd already done that once and thankfully it wasn't the sort of thing you were expected to do twice. Also not like  _ that _ . That sort of falling, for someone as it were, was something you could do more than once but Crowley never had. Well, perhaps he had but it had all been for the same person, time and again. No, this was a completely mundane fall, the sort humans did countless times a day. Only, this was no trip over a step and he was no human. He was a demon who had accidentally stumbled right off a cliff.

It was stupid. It was so stupid that he couldn’t think of anything else. He really wasn’t looking forward to explaining himself in Hell when he got discorporated. Did he leave out the part where he’d seen an angel, got so distracted by that fluff of hair as white as the cliffs that he hadn’t paid attention to where he was walking? Of course, if he left that out, it just left him with the scenario where he’d gone and stepped right over the edge. For no reason. There really wasn’t a good way to spin it. He’d have to spend however many decades getting mocked for it while he waited for a new body.

Great. Fantastic. What a way to finish the week. Start it by going  _ too fast _ and end with a quick tumble to his death.

He closed his eyes and readied himself for a crash into the rocks. Instead, he heard the loud  _ whump  _ of something large passing through the air above him and came to an immediate stop. His eyes snapped back open to find that the very angel who had literally just about distracted him to death had come to save him. Aziraphale had his arms wrapped around him and his cloud white wings flared wide to abort their fall.

Crowley thought he should say something but apparently thought was still not playing nice with him. Instead he garbled out a bit of nonsense as Aziraphale adjusted his grip on him and flew back up. Aziraphale had Crowley held flush to his body in an iron tight embrace and Crowley thought he was just as likely to discorporate from that as from the fall.

Aziraphale flew up, up, up, until they were nowhere near the cliff edge and then lay Crowley on the grass. His arms were still draped loosely about Crowley, as though he was afraid if he let go altogether, Crowley would toss himself to the sea. Unlikely, Crowley thought, given that all he could do was gawp at the angel’s still unfurled wings and the light press where their bodies met at the hips on the ground.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, in his best, most chastising tone, “what were you thinking?”

Crowley worked his mouth. He still couldn’t get his brain to work, let alone form words. Maybe he had died and he had been granted one last ridiculous fantasy before he left his body.

“Well?” Aziraphale pressed.

“Wasn’t. Thinking.” Try again. “Wasn’t thinking.” This whole impromptu trip was an exercise in that. He’d climbed in the Bentley without a destination in mind and driven until he hit the sea. “Was just sort of-” He waggled a pair of fingers like legs to get across the idea of walking.

“You just walked. Off. A. Cliff?”

“Nnnnnnh…” If he hadn’t wanted to tell Hell that he’d fallen because he’d spotted Aziraphale, he certainly didn’t want to tell the angel himself.

Aziraphale took his nonanswer as confirmation. His face crumpled and his sea blue eyes turned grey. “I know we didn’t part on the best of terms and while I’m quite glad you didn’t turn to the holy water for this, I didn’t think… I had hoped…”

Crowley felt like he was tumbling off the cliff again for the way his stomach plummeted. He waved his hands quickly to stop that line of thinking. “Angel. Angel.  _ Angel. _ ” There were tears falling onto his face now and Crowley couldn’t handle it. “Stop. Hey. It wasn’t on purpose, okay? I was just out here to clear my mind because being in the city was starting to drive me crazy and then who should I see but you and I, er, well. Ijustwalkedoffonaccident.”

Aziraphale blinked quickly to try to rid himself of some of the tears. “What was that?”

Crowley wrinkled his nose, swallowed hard, and sighed. “I said I just walked off on accident. I was so surprised to see you here that first I thought maybe I was hallucinating. Then I thought, hallucinating isn’t good. Then you were running toward me and shouting and I guess I figured that was a weird thing for a hallucination to do. But that meant you were really here. So then I felt stupid for staring and, well, ah, off I went.” He shrugged his shoulders as best he was able while lying in the grass in an angel’s arms. “Whoops?”

It was Aziraphale’s turn to gape. His mouth worked around word that wouldn’t come. Finally he said, “It was an accident? Truly? Why didn’t you fly back up yourself, then?”

Crowley blinked. Good question. “Uuuuuuuh… Could have done that, couldn’t I? Not my finest hour, gotta say.”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley in for a proper hug. With the Principality’s surprisingly strong arms, Crowley felt like he was being crushed. He wouldn’t complain, though. Wouldn’t dream of it. It felt like Heaven or better, really, since it was Aziraphale embracing him like both of their lives depended on it. 

“Oh, Crowley. Oh, thank goodness,” Aziraphale said between sniffling breaths. 

Crowley felt hot tears soak the shoulder of his jacket where Aziraphale’s face was buried. He let his hands flutter uselessly for a moment before he finally worked up the courage to put them on Aziraphale’s back. “There, there. Wouldn’t do for an angel to cry over a demon,” he said. He moved them in what he had intended to be a soothing motion but the effect was probably ruined by the way they jittered with his nerves. After more hesitation, he reached a little further and let his fingers ghost over feathers. And then, though he hated to say it, “Also probably wouldn’t do for any humans to see those.”

Aziraphale finally remembered himself. He released Crowley with a start and folded his wings safely back into another plane as he shuffled backward. With a water laugh he said, “Right. Silly me.”

Crowley tried to regain some dignity from the day’s events by picking himself off the ground and rematerializing sunglasses that he’d lost in his fall. He brushed off his jacket with his hand to buy himself a moment more. It wasn’t enough. When he looked back at Aziraphale, the angel’s eyes looked startlingly blue against the red that rimmed them.

“So, I guess you were out here for the same reason as me? Get away from London and-”  _ You _ . He didn’t need to say it for Aziraphale to understand.

The angel nodded. “Funny that we both ended up in the same place.”

“Yeah, funny that.” He scratched the back of his neck. There was still air that needed clearing. “I know you still have your own ideas about why I wanted that holy water and I can promise you that’s not it until I’m out of breath but… What I’m trying to say is… Still the Ritz to look forward to, yeah? Listen, I’m not great with-” He wheeled his hand around in a gesture that didn’t really mean anything. “Anyway, sorry for scaring you, I guess.”

Aziraphale gave him a wide, wobbly smile. “Sorry for being such a distraction that you walked straight off a cliff.”

Crowley laughed, a real whole hearted laugh for the first time since that night with the thermos. “You bastard.” He jammed his fingers into his pockets to keep from reaching out and drawing Aziraphale into another hug. He jerked his chin inland. “Want a ride back? Unless-” Could he say it without shredding his own heart? Two could be bastards and he had a reputation to upkeep. “-You still think I go too fast.”

Aziraphale swatted his arm. “ _ You do _ drive abominably. But, yes, I believe I would appreciate a lift.” He strode forward a few more steps at the demon’s side before adding, “That is, if you think you can keep your eyes on the road and not drive right off another cliff.”

“ _ Alright _ . I’m not gonna hear the end of this, am I?”

“Hmmm, no, I don’t think you ever will.”

Crowley groaned. “Look, it’s not like this is worse than marching into the middle of a revolution to get some crepes.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, my dear.”


End file.
